Lost Hope
by JemWolf
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are having the time of their lives when they find something exciting. No shipping, just good old fashioned Hiccup and Toothless bonding. Probably kinda cheesy. Now with chapters! Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first posted fanfiction on this site. Just a short oneshot, but if people like it enough, maybe I'll continue it. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

The young man was one with the sky. The dragon he was riding was one with him. They were an inseparable team. Sure they'd gone through trials, some much harder than anyone should have to go through, but they always managed to become close again.

Currently the pair were doing innumerable stunts, wheeling and spinning through the vast sky as if they owned it. Perhaps they did. The young man was named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, and the dragon a Night Fury named Toothless. Ever since Hiccup became chief, they rarely had any time for themselves. Fortunately, Valka and Astrid managed to talk the young chief into taking some time off. Hiccup knew he could trust the two to take care of the village, and so here he was with his best friend, having the time of his life.

After the two finally grew tired, they came to land on a small island. Hiccup couldn't remember seeing it before, so he pulled out his map and charcoal. As he sketched the new area, Toothless seemed to grow restless. The black dragon kept sniffing around and twitching his ear frills. Hiccup was almost finished when he heard Toothless make an urgent sound.

"What is it, Bud?" he asked, turning around. Toothless replied by dancing in place and warbling, a toothless grin on his face.

"Did you find something?" another warble, "Let's see it, then!" and the boy followed his excited dragon. After minute, Toothless began sniffing the air. The Night Fury then followed his nose until he got to a blackened patch of earth. He turned towards Hiccup and gave an excited snort. Hiccup came up beside him and looked at the ground.

"Toothless, this looks a lot like the scorch marks you make!" he exclaimed, touching the area, "I don't know of any other dragons that make their resting spots quite like this." Hiccup ran up to Toothless and hugged his neck.

"You're not the last, Buddy, there's at least one more out there!" He pulled back and looked at his friend expectantly. The dragon cocked his head, and gave a half smile.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hiccup asked, "Let's go find 'em!" Toothless jumped up and gave a full grin. Hiccup quickly switched to his riding prosthetic before hopping onto his dragon's back. Together, the two lifted off into the sky, off to find a lost hope.

**Well there you have it! I'm sure this idea has been done before, but I just had to write it down, you know? Anywho, let me know if you liked it, or if you want me to continue it, but also let me know if it was horrible or OOC all over the place. Until next time, JemWolf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Look who decided to get off their butt and update this thing!**

The pair had been attempting to track the Night Fury, but with little success. After another dead trail, Hiccup sighed.

"Looks like it's good at covering its tracks, Bud," he scratched near Toothless' chin nubs gently, "It's getting late. Let's land down on that island and rest up a bit before going home, our family will be getting worried soon." Toothless warbled in agreement before tilting into a shallow dive towards the island.

As they spiraled down towards the island, Hiccup noticed the sad look in Toothless' eyes, and put his hand on the dragon's neck. "Hey, it's okay, Bud. Look, at least we know there's another Night Fury out there at all! We'll find it, I promise." Toothless crooned and leaned into Hiccup's touch, blinking in appreciation as he did so.

All of a sudden, a dark shape flew off of the island and sped past Hiccup and Toothless, throwing them off balance. Hiccup managed to stay on, and he quickly maneuvered the prosthetic to help his friend regain stability. The pair turned quickly and saw the dragon speeding away. Toothless chirped a roar, and with a quick glance at each other, the two seamlessly dove and gave chase.

No words needed to be spoken as the two pursued the other Night Fury, both dragon and rider working on instinct. Toothless roared to the other dragon, in hopes that he could catch its attention. The Night Fury stopped and looked around, hovering momentarily, before Toothless saw it's ear frills spring up in alarm and it dove away flying even faster than it had been previously. Needless to say, Toothless was confused. Shouldn't the other dragon be as excited to see another Night Fury as he was? Hiccup noticed Toothless cock his head and warble questioningly.

"Don't worry, Bud," he reassured the dragon, "It's probably just shy," Toothless snorted a bit, but continued on. The other Night Fury was gaining speed quickly; in order to catch up, Toothless folded in his wings and fins (With Hiccup adjusting the prosthetic accordingly) and moved into a dive to increase his speed.

Within seconds they had almost caught up to the other dragon. Toothless pumped his wings to move up the last few tail-lengths when the other Night Fury swerved to the left and dove towards an island. Hiccup and Toothless followed. Once on the island, the other Night Fury was nowhere to be seen.

"It couldn't have just disappeared," Hiccup thought aloud as he hopped off of Toothless. He switched from his riding prosthetic to his walking one as Toothless warbled to Hiccup, who looked up and jogged over to his friend.

"You find something, Bud?" He asked, scratching lightly behind his ear frills. Toothless warbled again, and walked forward a few paces. He stopped and looked back to make sure Hiccup was following before sniffing the air and starting off again. Every so often, he would stop and listen or sniff before heading off again.

Hiccup followed, a bit bemused,"Perhaps Toothless should be reclassified as a Tracker Class dragon," he joked to himself, when the dragon in question stopped and warbled excitedly. Hiccup looked up and saw a cave. The pair looked at each other with identical excitement in their eyes before heading into the cave mouth.

**So there you go! Chapter two. Yes there will be more chapters, how many? I have no idea.**

**Until next time,**

**JemWolf**

**EDIT: Fixed some typos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully the file won't freak out this time.**

Toothless stopped a short ways into the cave entrance. Hiccup came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "What is it, Bud?" He whispered. Toothless sniffed the air a bit, then looked at Hiccup with wide eyes. He turned back to the cave and cautiously started forward again.

The two friends made their way through the cave. Hiccup kept a hand on Toothless' shoulder, as it was getting harder to see. The boy couldn't tell for how long they had been going, though it wasn't too terribly long, when Toothless stopped again.

Hiccup opened his mouth to ask Toothless what happened, and then closed it. If he knew Toothless, it was for good reason.

Hiccup's eyes finally started to adjust, and he was able to faintly make out Toothless. The dragon's head was cocked to one side, and his ear frills were sticking up. His eyes were narrowed slightly, and his lip curled up a bit. Hiccup listened carefully and heard a low growl. He thought it was coming from Toothless, but he then realized that his friend wasn't making a sound.

Squinting back into the darkness, he could see a shape. He stepped toward it and the growling grew louder. Toothless hissed in response, and put a protective wing in front of Hiccup.

The viking grabbed the hilt of his sword before attaching the proper cartridge and igniting it. The growl turned into a warble for a split second and then resumed as a growl, even louder than before.

When Hiccup's eyes adjusted to the sudden light of the flame, he gasped. In front of him stood the Night Fury. It appeared to be guarding something.

Hiccup began to move his sword in patterns that he'd used to calm aggressive dragons in the past; though the dragon followed the blade with its' eyes, it didn't appear to calm down.

Toothless warbled gently, and the other dragon switched its focus to him. The two dragons seemed to engage in a conversation. As the two dragons "talked", Hiccup studied the other Night Fury in the light of his blade.

It was larger than Toothless, so it was probably older. It had less spikes on its head and back, but it's back spikes were much larger than Toothless'. He noticed that this dragon didn't have spikes on the back of its' legs. As he looked at the dragon's face, he noticed that it had green eyes like Toothless, but they were a darker shade. The dragon had multiple scars. All of the scars seemed to have come from a single fight; there were a few on the frills on the dragon's right, and two large scratches down its left eye. There were similar scratches on its right foreleg. "Must've been Monstrous Nightmare claws," Hiccup mused.

The dragon had seemed to have calmed down slightly, but it was still wary. Hiccup had begun to think of the dragon eas a male. Hiccup knelt down to appear smaller, and put his (now dim) sword away, as it just seemed to agitate the Fury.

"Hey," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you," Toothless warbled at the dragon again, and he visibly relaxed more. The dragon cautiously made his way towards Hiccup. The boy sat still as the dragon came closer. The Night Fury stopped about a foot away and stretched out his neck to sniff the viking's hand. With his free hand, Hiccup reached into a pocket and produced a few blades of dragon nip. The Night Fury's eyes grew wide, and his pupils dilated to extremely large proportions. The dragon immediately dropped to the floor and rubbed against Hiccup, purring loudly. Toothless came over to investigate, and sure enough, Hiccup ended up with two large dragons crushing him.

"I...can't...breathe!" Hiccup gasped. Of course, the dragons didn't care. He managed to pry himself out from underneath the blissful reptiles and left the dragon nip on the floor. Once he'd dusted himself off and caught his breath, he looked deeper into the cave and blinked.

"That's odd," he thought,"I could've sworn I just saw-" he shook his head. "No, it can't be, there's only one Night Fury here," but now he was curious.

He walked further into the cave and came to a point where it turned left. He looked down the small space and grunted,"See, there's nothing there."

As he turned back around to get back to the dragons, he felt something rubbing against his leg. He looked down and gasped. Rubbing its' face on Hiccup's good leg was a baby Night Fury.

**Reupload 'cause my file got messed up or something. *angry noises***


End file.
